The Summary Of Echoclan
Rather than me founding EC, it was actually founded by three OTHER cats. If you would like names, i will show you them. ( LAST PARAGRAPH IS IN 1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW ) Echoclan was founded by three people, Epicmickeythefirst (aka Mickey), fireheart41055 (aka Fire), and MythicalFox (aka Myth). These three people were buddies on Animal Jam for quite some time, when one day, Mickey decided to make a clan. She gathered Fire and Myth at her den, and Mickey originally wanted to call the clan Riverclan, based from the novels Warriors by Erin Hunter. Fire and Myth did not agree, so the three of them began thinking of good clan names on the top of their heads. Myth rolled off with the words, ''Echo, ''and that's when the three of them decided to call the clan Echoclan. During this time, Fire had gotten a jag from her buddy Bigzoocatty (aka Catty). He had asked Fire to join this random clan with him, but Fire decline. That's when Fire told Catty to come where she was and join Echoclan because we needed new members. Catty listened and came into Mickey's den, and everyone became close friends. That's when the four of them decided they needed to pick their names. Mickey decided to become the leader since this would take place at her den, so she chose the name of Ravenstar. Mickey chose Catty as her deputy because she loved his hilarious attitude, so Catty took the name of Shadestream. Fire became a warrior with the name of Fadesong who still lives to this day in Echoclan. And final, Myth decided to be a warrior with Fadesong and take the name of Ivytail who recently died in Echoclan not to long ago. Ravenstar, Shadestream, Fadesong and Ivytail all worked together to gather up many cats in Echoclan. The clan began growing bigger and bigger as weeks went by. One of Ravenstar's buddies, freegalaxywolfx (aka Galaxy) decided to join the clan as a warrior and take the name of Moondust. As Ravenstar was gathering people from Sarepia Forest, she found a really nice person there with the user of Hannah31 (aka Hanny). Hanny decided to join Echoclan as an apprentice and took the name of Redpaw. After a month went by, Ravenstar later died of old age. Shadestream refused to lead Echoclan so Mickey had to make a new character as the new leader of Echoclan. Her new character took the name of Froststar, and Shadestream stayed as deputy. Around a month went by, and Froststar met a very friendly person in the forest whose username was Civilazation4 (Critical).Who was me, and i, (Critica,l) was the one who introduced Froststar to Animal Jam Clans Wikia. Me and Froststar have been buddies ever since, and eventually I joined Echoclan. Echoclan has been striving for many, many moons. It was originated around late November or early December of 2015. The date is still unknown to this day, but the clan still grows stronger and healthier each day.